Destino Insierto
by GALAXIA2012
Summary: Que pasa cuando el amor que existe entre dos personas desaparece de un momento a otro, el destino tiene algo para ellos, pero primero deberá renacer el amor entre ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo.**_

_Dedicado a mi pareja favorita "Saori y Seiya" _

_Los hechos dan inicio dos años después de la gran batalla contra la diosa Artemisa y que al final hubo un desenlace con su hermano el dios Apolo. Y que en mi historia tubo el poder de manipular la memoria y sentimientos de los mortales._

_A lo largo de toda la serie no he podido saber con certeza el tiempo transcurrido hasta el inicio de la Saga del Cielo. _

_Entonces tomo la decisión de que este periodo es comprendido por tres años… es decir, ahora Saori y Seiya tienen 18 años._

_Todos los personajes a kurumada, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro._

Breve Introducción.

"Las palabras de seiya estremecieron al dios Apolo, haciendo que este les perdonara la vida"

"Pero tampoco iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran como iban, así que decidió borrar de sus corazones y sus mentes todo sentimiento de amor y de cariño que existiera entre ambos, dejando posibilidades que terceros llenaran ese vacío"

"En cuanto a los otros caballeros se les dejo claro en sus mentes que el dios Apolo les perdono la vida a cambio de que ellos le fueran fieles a Atena y no siguieran con la idea de destruir el mundo y que cambiaran a una vida de paz y armonía dejando claro que ellos estaban en un grave error."

Y entonces una fuerte luz resplandeciente cegó a todos los caballeros he inclusive a Atena…..y fue así, como sin sospechar en lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido todos aparecieron nuevamente sanos y salvos en el templo de la diosa en Grecia.

Habían transcurrido casi dos largos años y una nueva era de paz envolvía al mundo.

Mientras tanto Atena y sus caballeros permanecieron en el santuario casi dos años cumpliendo cada uno su funciones como caballero y saori como diosa."

CAPITULO 1

**Un encuentro algo extraño.**

Mientras que la paz reinaba el mundo nuestros jóvenes caballeros se dedicaban a arduos entrenamientos para mantener su cosmos ardiente, a excepción de ellos solo las amazonas seguían la misma práctica….

La tranquilidad habitaba el santuario, sus enormes pilares se encontraban cubiertos de rosas de todos los colores y ahora las paredes se encontraban adornadas por finas pinturas de Leonardo da Vinci y Picazo generando aquello un ambiente de exquisita belleza -Era algo natural para una diosa.

Una fresca brisa recorría los campos verdes llenos de flores, adentrándose por los laberintos del santuario hasta llegar a la alcoba principal de la diosa llenando el lugar de una fragancia delicada y natural.

-----------------------------o----------------------------

Y ahí, cerca de una gran ventana, sentadas en un sofá forrado en lana color verde claro con unos dibujos que parecía como un grupo de caballos……

-definitivamente no se lo que deseas hermana-dijo artemisa, luciendo una pijama blanca.

-Julián es un hombre apuesto y simpático. Además se ve que esta locamente enamorado de ti... seria bueno que le dieras una oportunidad,..Tal parecía que a la diosa se le estaba pegando costumbres de los mortales...

No los se-dijo la diosa muy pensativa mientras observaba a lo lejano unas luces resplandecientes que surgían detrás de unas colinas.

Hay algo en el que no me gusta…-volteando a ver a su hermana con una mirada de serenidad.

Quizás sea porque es muy presumido y eso me molesta de un hombre…-vuelve a apartar su mirada hacia las figuras del hermoso sofá.

Ja ja ja no crees que es normal viniendo de un dios-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su hermana un poco distraída.

En mi opinión ustedes podrían formar una muy bonita pareja Atena…-dijo ella mientras esperaba alguna respuesta…

Atena...?...Atena…?

Ah...? --respondió saori con mirada de ignorancia

¿Pasa algo querida hermana?-pregunto la rubia

No nada… solo miraba a esos hermosos caballos -respondió la pelimorada

¿Realmente te gustan mucho los caballos…?-pregunto la rubia

No se…siento que me recuerdan algo que hice de pequeña… dijo saori

O simplemente te gustan los caballos-repercutió la diosa tratando de darle otra dirección a las palabras de la pelimorada

Si… seguro eso debe ser.

Ahí bueno-dijo la rubia-mejor no sigamos pensando en esas tonterías y que tal si nos levantamos y vamos juntas a dar un paseo a caballo. Seria una bonita actividad para comenzar el día ¿no crees?

¡Grandioso….!-respondió saori- Ase mucho que no vamos a cabalgar, me muero de ganas por ir…

Y a que lugar nos dirigiremos?

Bueno…! podríamos tomar el sendero de los olivos hasta llegar al gran lago de Ganges, ahí nos refrescaríamos y de paso tomar un poco de sol-respondió Artemisa.

Uy si, porque ya nos esta haciendo un poquito falta hermanita.

Además una diosa siempre tiene que lucir su piel muy bella.- dijo la pelimorada mientras se ponía en pie y hacia una pose de modelo…

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo la diosa--que repente se escucho un estruendo que retumbo las paredes del lugar.

POR ZEUS….! -Dijo la rubia expresándose con una mirada de asombro.

Ja... Esos caballeritos otra vez- expresándose con un gesto de descontento.

¿Atena no fue que diste órdenes de que no entrenaran en el santuario?

SI… --dijo Atena-- Pero ahora mismo les ordenaré que se detengan

En ese momento la diosa se dirige a una mesita de mármol que esta junto el sofá y encima de el una campanita.

TILIN- TILIN TILIN-TILIN- la agita con fuerza mientras que decía

Es el colmo que desobedezcan mis órdenes…

Mando a llamar Atena –pregunto Marin haciendo reverencia a las diosas.

Ve y dile al jefe de la guardia real que detenga a esos irresponsables, sino quiere que vaya yo misma a detenerlos –dijo la protectora de la tierra con aspecto de pocos amigos.

Lo que usted ordene Atena- respondió Marin retirándose con reverencia.

Ya tranquilízate hermana…y alistémonos para ir a cabalgar-dijo Artemisa

¡Si claro…!- respondió la diosa quien cambio a alegría su mirada.

-------------------o------------------

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, en las arenas….

….Polvo de diamantes-tormenta nebular- gritaban Hyoga y Shun quienes se enfrentaban en un entrenamiento.

…Jajaja mi querido amigo Hyoga tu polvo de diamantes me resulta como una simple corriente de aire frío que es disipada por el calor de mi tormenta nebular.

Eso esta por verse- dijo Hyoga mientras se colocaba en posición de aurora- Esta vez veremos si tu tormenta, será capaz de calentar mi """"""Ejecución de aurora"""""""

Descarga toda tu furia tormenta nebular-dijo inmediatamente Shun al ver el inmenso poder que emanaba de su compañero.

Era tan grande la descarga de poder que las colinas de rocas eran reducidas a polvo.

Y en ese momento…

Shun, Hyoga que rayos piensan que están haciendo-dijo el dragón Shiryu que traía puesta su armadura.

SHIRYU….! -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y deteniendo su ataque.

Saben que esta prohibido descargar todo el poder ya que podría ocasionar destrucciones irreparables.

Y Mirándolos con ojos de impresión. ¿Que hacen ustedes combatiendo sin sus armaduras…? ¿Acaso es que quieren morir?

Jajaja deja a esos dos seguir combatiendo dragón- dijo Ikki que se encontraba sentado en la única piedra que estaba sin destruirse.

Ikki no me digas que apoyas la actitud de estos desalmados-pregunto el dragón.

Yo no apoyo a nadie- respondió el fénix muy serio.

Solo quiero que mi hermano se vuelva mas fuerte para que puede entrenar con migo…

Con el poder que tiene ahora no seria capaz de aguantarme una pelea.

No puede ser esto posible-dijo el dragón mientras agachaba su cabeza

Tal parece que ustedes solo piensan en pelear.

Lo que no me queda claro es el por que tanto interés en combatir-pregunto en dragón.

Es Seiya…-respondió el Hyoga

Seiya…- dijo el dragón quien en ese momento recordó el último entrenamiento que realizo junto a sus compañeros, en donde seiya elevo su cosmos al máximo.

Respóndeme Hyoga que tiene que ver Seiya con todo esto-pregunto el dragón.

Se rumora entre los caballeros que Seiya a alcanzado el noveno Sentido. Respondió el cisne.

Eso es imposible-dijo el dragón un poco sorprendido- el noveno sentido, es el sentido que solo los diose poseen, ningún humano que no sea la reencarnación de un dios puede desarrollarlo.

Sin embargo hay una posibilidad Shiryu--dijo el cisne- recuerdo muy bien la ultima vez que entrenamos juntos cuando seiya detuvo nuestra mas letal técnica con su mano y nos derribo con una simple ráfaga de su cosco.

Es cierto-dijo Shiryu- menos mal que seiya es un gran amigo y esta de nuestro lado.

Es por eso amigo Shiryu, que así como seiya lo a logrado nosotros también queremos intentarlo -dijo Andrómeda.

No es el interés de pelear, si no el honor de caballero que nos hace seguir intentando para estar al mismo nivel que seiya.

Comprendo- dijo el dragón- Tal parece que soy el único que a perdido el interés de caballero.

Y donde esta seiya?

Ase mucho que no viene por estos rumbos-dijo el rubio

El muy presumido no quiso seguir entrenando con nosotros, dijo que tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender-comento Ikki

¡Que!-dijo el dragón muy sorprendido.-Y menciono alguna vez donde dijo que estaría?

Lo oí decir que vive cerca del gran lago Ganges- respondió el peliverde

Si no viene en estos días lo iré a visitar.- Dijo el dragón – tengo muchas cosas que hablar con el…

Creo que eso no va poder ser - dijo Ikki

Por que lo dices- pregunto Shiryu

Ese cretino dijo que no quería ser molestado, que el vendría a visitarnos.

Como que si hiciera tanta falta aquí –dijo Ikki en tono de burla

Bueno si saben algo de el o lo llegan ver avísenle que yo lo quiero hablarle- dijo el dragón mientras se retiraba y se dirigía nuevamente al santuario. Que estarás haciendo ahora que ya ni bienes a saludar a tus amigos --pensó el dragón.

-------------------o-----------------

----Por otra parte lejos de ese lugar...

Lo miraba con asombro. Todo parecía un sueño, pero era realidad, asía ya dos meses que pasaba la noche con el en aquella pequeña cabaña junto al lago...

No podía creerlo, por fin Dios estaba respondiendo sus peticiones.

Quería ser su mujer, vivir hasta la eternidad si fuera posible porque el estaba ahí junto a ella.

Unos rayos de sol que penetraban la arboleda llegaban hasta la ventana iluminando su rostro y parte de su hombro, mientras ella le acariciaba su pelo.

De pronto una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana y estremeció al joven que de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo tiernamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Buenos días mi amor-dijo ella dándole un beso.

Hasta que por fin despertó el dormilón.

Hoy te preparé el desayuno, Quedo listo en la mesa.-dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

Te lo agradezco mucho china. Dijo seiya mientras la miraba salir muy apresurada

No me vas acompañar?- el joven pregunto poniéndose de pie

Por ahora no, tengo que ir a entrenar a las chicas, pero regresare por la tarde- respondió ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta sin mirar al joven

Hoy cumplimos dos meses-dijo el.

Creí que no lo sabrías-dijo ella mientras voltio su mirada para observarlo desde la puerta algo asombrada y feliz al escuchar lo que su caballero decía.

Tengo mis medios para saberlo-respondió el mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

Hasta después seiya- dijo la peliverde mientras miraba al caballero Pegaso seductoramente que se encontraba desnudo.

Hasta la tarde china- contesto el mientras le hacia una mirada maliciosa.

-----------------------o------------------------

Por otro lado muy cerca de ahí…

En las extensas montanas que cubrían los costados de aquel lugar y con un único sendero orillado de olivos que se perdían a los largo del camino rodeado de árboles de pino y ciprés. Se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros. Tanto que podía distinguirse el Yiguirro, el colibrí y el pecho amarillo.

Poco a poco se notaba como se iba perdiendo de vista el santuario cuando el sendero hacia sus curvaturas dándole a todo aquello un ambiente de naturaleza total.

Entonces si, será para dentro una semana- dijo la diosa rubia quien cabalgaba junto a su hermana en dirección al lago sobre un caballo de pelaje café.

Invitaremos a todos los caballeros, también a Hilda y a su hermana…

Será fabuloso, después de dos largos años de tranquilidad, creo que es el momento de festejar la nueva era de paz y armonía que cubre al mundo-dijo saori que iba sobre un caballo blanco.

Y también es hora de buscarte un novio hermana,

Así que seria perfecto invitar a Julián para esta ocasión –dijo la rubia con una mirada caprichosa

Si pero…dijo saori en tono pausado

Hay mira, ahí esta el lago-respondió la diosa cambiando de tema.

Alcánzame si puedes…

La que llega de última se mete al lago desnuda -respondió la rubia quien puso más emoción al reto.

En ese momento se apago el silencio que había y comenzó a sucumbir el fuerte ruido que hacían los caballos al galopar. Presionados por sus amos a ganar aquella carrera.

Ja ja ja te gane hermanita-dijo la diosa de la luna mientras detenía su caballo con firmeza frente a unos árboles que estaba cerca del pequeño muelle de madera del lago

No es justo al final tu no seguiste el sendero, sino que pasaste entre los árboles para llegar directo hasta aquí. Dijo atena

Nada de excusas ahí te espera el lago-dijo la rubia en tono de burla.

No estoy excusándome-dijo Saori un poco molesta por haber perdido y viendo a su hermana reírse de ella

Y cumpliré la promesa como diosa que soy-replico Atena.

Pero primero quiero descansar un poco, Esa carrera me dejo un poco agitada.

Mientras pasaban juntas el rato sentadas debajo de aquel gran árbol

Jajaja no te enojes atena, solo bromeaba, total si no quieres cumplir tu promesa, no es mi palabra la que se esta violando, si no la tuya.-dijo la rubia

Esta bien ya que no quieres que descanse lo haré de una vez-respondió la pelimorada

Entonces saori camino unos metros hasta el muelle y al llegar suspiro por un momento y echo una ligera mirada alrededor para vigilar que nadie la estuviera viendo

Tranquila en este lugar no hay ningún hombre a kilómetros a la redonda-le grito la rubia.

Ya la se-respondió saori

Y entonces rápidamente se quito las botas, el pantalón y la blusa lanzándose al agua.

Iré a nadar-dijo atena

No quieres ir-pregunto

Ahora no, me quedare a tomar un poco de sol-respondió la diosa

Esta bien, ya regreso, no tardare mucho-contesto atena.

Al cabo de algunos minutos saori se acercaba a una curvatura del lago y en ese momento sintió una corriente que la alejaba aun más del muelle, al verse en esa situación sintió un poco de temor pero no le presto importancia "cosas de humanos" se dijo así misma.

A si que decidió regresar, pero la corriente estaba tan fuerte que le impedía hacerlo, entonces se desespero y empezó a nadar con mas fuerza, pero era imposible, la corriente era mas fuerte que ella. De pronto sintió como un gran cosmos se acercaba calmando la corriente y dándole tranquilidad a ella.

Pero quien será?-Se preguntaba la diosa, este no es el cosmos de mi hermana se decía ella misma.

Es tan grande como el de un dios, pero tiene fuerza y valentía como el de un caballero.

Es el cosmos de…-se dijo la diosa muy asombrada.

No, no este cosmos es muy grande para que lo fuera y además también es calido y tranquilo y el cosmos que yo conozco no es a si.

Sin poder conseguir descifrar el dueño de aquel cosmos, se dispuso a nadar hasta llegar donde provenía el cosmos.

Al llegar descubrió que había otro pequeño muelle, pero no veía a nadie en ese lugar.

Y al no tener respuesta decidió regresar….

Valla no suelo tener visitas a menudo en este lugar-escucho una voz detrás de ella.

La diosa voltio a mirar pero no encontró a nadie.

Quien eres-pregunto la diosa mientras volvía a ver a todas partes

Aquí estoy-respondió la voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en el muelle.

Seiya eres tú-dijo la diosa muy sorprendida, en que momento se sentó frente a ella y no pudo verlo.

se puede saber como llegaste ahí?- pregunto ella.

Pues aquí vivo-contesto el con tono de burla.

Seiya no estoy para bromas-dijo la diosa volteando la mirada

Y yo no estoy para perder tiempo-respondió el en tono desagradable mientras desaparecía de nuevo.

como dijiste-contesto la diosa dándose cuenta que estaba hablando sola.

Seiya donde estas?-pregunto la diosa.

Aquí estoy-escucho la voz a unos metros en el agua y la diosa al ver lo ocurrido se sorprendió muchísimo.

Seiya no te acerques mas estoy desnuda- dijo ella.

Tranquila si quisiera verte ya lo hubiera hecho pero no me interesas-contesto el joven con tono sarcástico.

Ni aunque yo te interese, tu jamás me interesaras a mí, porque yo soy una diosa y tu un simple caballero-contesto la diosa

Pues yo lo que veo es una chica testaruda y repugnante-respondió el.

Mejor no sigamos hablando estupideces y respóndeme, sentiste ese cosmos-pregunto ella.

Claro-respondió el.

Y de quien era-pregunto ella.

Averígualo tu misma-dijo el.

Te ordeno que me digas-dijo ella.

A mi nadie me da ordenes y mucho menos una chica tan odiosa como usted-respondió el.

Sabes que insultar a una diosa es pena de muerte seiya-dijo ella.

Los dioses tienen que aprender un poco de modales-dijo el muy molesto.

Llegaste a quitarle la paz a todo este lugar y a darme pena de muerte.

Usted es la que debe pedir disculpas no yo-dijo el caballero en tono molesto.

Las palabras le llegaron a la joven a tal punto que…

Discúlpame seiya, yo solo intentaba averiguar de quien era ese cosmos de ase un momento pero a parecer ya no esta aquí, a si que me retiro-dijo la diosa un poco triste.

En verdad quieres conocer a esa persona-pregunto seiya.

Si, esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí-respondió saori.

Por supuesto tú no serias-pregunto la diosa.

No, no soy yo-contesto el.

Lo supe, tú jamás tendrías ese cosmos-contesto ella.

Adiós caballero-dijo ella.

Adiós atena-respondió el.

De regreso a donde su hermana la diosa pensaba en aquel cosmos tan calido y dulce que la hacia sentir una tranquilidad y un confort, pero de quien seria, se preguntaba ella misma.

Definitivamente estaba decidida a regresar otro día y preguntarle nuevamente a seiya, ya que el tendría que saber quien era pero no quiso decirlo.

Talvez el tenia razón, lo trato un poco mal, después de todo a sido un buen caballero y le a sido fiel a ella como diosa.

Pero algo en el había cambiado, ya no era el mismo caballero Pegaso que daba la vida por su diosa, que le habría sucedido, porque ahora tan frío al hablar. Bueno eso es algo normal en los caballeros, pero en seiya?-se preguntaba.

Porque estaría tan lejos del santuario?

Seria conveniente hablar con el y preguntarle porque a dejado su función como caballero.

continuara...

Notas: Bueno aquí les dejo la primera parte de una historia que invente, aunque al principio no es tan romántica ira mejorando. Me complacería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios de cualquier tipo ya sea críticas o felicitaciones. Tengo mucha imaginación pero muy poca forma de expresarla. Ya saben todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de kurumada.


	2. Chapter 2

Era otro día hermoso en el santuario, a escasas 5:30 de la mañana la diosa de la tierra ya estaba en pie frente a un gran espejo que se estaba en su cuarto, dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje en su rostro.

Andaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se lo había cortado ya que le había crecido hasta las rodillas y pensaba que se vería muy feo.

Lucia una ropa acta para cabalgar, la blusa era blanca de encaje en frente y de un amarre que le hacia ver su ombligo, con un pantalón mezclilla apretado hasta los tobillos para lucir mas su figura y unas botas color café que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla, si mucho mas que decir la joven se veía hermosa, lista para regresar a aquel lejano lugar para ver si encontraba al misterioso caballero con aquel cosmos tan calido y fuerte que la había cautivado.

Y es que estaba segura de que aquel cosmos era de un hombre porque también había algo rudeza y fuerza en el. Y el cosmos femenino es más delicado.

Pocas personas estaban levantadas a esas horas de mañana, se podía decir que solo la servidumbre se encontraba en pie.

Sin embargo era el momento preciso para que la diosa se despistara sin que nadie supiera la dirección que tomaría.

Mientras salía apresuradamente de su cuarto una de las sirvientas la sorprendió en el corredor diciéndole…

Buenos días princesa Atena…

Buenos días Esther…respondió sorprendida

En seguida le traeré su desayuno…

No, no me traiga nada, desayunare mas tarde, ahora iré a cabalgar.

¿Disculpe la pregunta, pero cuando su hermana despierte y pregunte por usted que le digo?.......

No hay de que preocuparse, dile que iré a cabalgar y que regresare pronto.

Muchas gracias y con su permiso.

Al llegar al establo tomo su caballo blanco lo ensilló y salio apresurada para que nadie mas la viera, en el camino antes de llegar al sendero de los olivos, topo con uno de los sirvientes del jardín haciendo que esta se detuviera…

Buenos días alteza…

Con todo el respeto, que linda que anda hoy….

Buenos días don Toño…muchas gracias.

¿Que te trae por este lugar?- pregunto la diosa muy amablemente.

Es de este lugar donde consigo las más hermosas flores para cultivarlas en su jardín princesa.

Aaah ya veo…y dime… conoces bien este lugar?

Como si fuera mi propio jardín-respondió muy sonriente y ella le regreso la sonrisa…ambos rieron.

No conozco muy bien este sendero y me gustaría conocer el otro extremo del lago.

¿Tú sabes como hago para llegar ahí?

Vamos a ver-dijo el mientras pensaba.

Si lo recuerdo….! es un lugar muy solitario. Veras sigue el sendero pero no pierdas tu mirada a los olivos de la orilla derecha al cabo de un rato podrás ver que hay una parte derecha sin olivos, es porque antes había una desviación de un sendero, la primera parte del camino se a deteriorado pero al cabo de unos metros volverás a ver la marca del sendero después de ahí ya no te perderás.

Muchas gracias don Toño.

Para servirle princesa.

Necesito otro favor.

Estoy para servirle.

No le digas a nadie que me viste por aquí… No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

Como usted ordene princesa.

Gracias don toño…hasta luego-dijo la diosa mientras se alejaba en su caballo.

Buen paseo-contesto el sirviente.

----------------------------*--------------

Mas adelante en el sendero, tal parecía que las cosas eran como las había dicho el viejo jardinero, al cabo de un rato una de las orillas de olivo del extremo derecho del sendero desapareció dejando un escaso espacio como de dos metros.

En ese momento la diosa cambio a esa dirección encontrándose nuevamente a unos metros el sendero.

Al cabo de una media hora empezó a verse el lago pero esta vez había algo diferente, una pequeña cabaña oculta entre los árboles que no había notado anteriormente.

Era de madera, tenía una ventana y una gran chimenea de la cual salía humo.

Debe de haber alguien, se dijo así misma mientras se acercaba.

Disculpe…. buenos días…

Hay alguien? Pregunto la diosa y al ver que nadie contesto se bajo del caballo para tocar la puerta.

¡Tock-tock-tock..! Al tocar, notó que esta se abrió un poco.

Puedo pasar-preguntó mientras entraba.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie, era muy fácil saberlo ya que la pequeña cabaña no tenia divisiones. Hacia el lado derecho; una pequeña mesa de madera con cuatro sillas. Más al fondo la chimenea que calentaba una pequeña olla, al puro rincón frente a la ventana una gran cama de madera muy rustica y natural, encima una sabana de pieles, mientras que al lado izquierdo al fondo un pequeño mueble como guardarropa, mas cerca y colgando en la pared una guitarra, debajo, la caja de una armadura y junto a esta en el suelo dos pares de zapatos, junto a las guitarra otro mueble aéreo, parecía que funcionaba como despensa en donde se veían unos vasos y otras cosas.

Entonces decidió acercarse a la chimenea a observar encima unos pequeños cuadros, había una foto que tenia a sus caballeros de divinos, mientras que en otra estaba la foto de shina y marin. Pero porque estaban estas fotos de ellos aquí, se preguntaba silenciosamente, entonces volvió a ver la armadura y se dio cuenta que era la de Pegaso. Rayos se dijo ella misma, al parecer estaba dentro de la cabaña de seiya.

Después de haberlo tratado tan descortés hace dos días, que pasaría si la viera dentro de su casa, escudriñando sus cosas.

Así que decidió salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Pero en lo que iba llegando a la puerta noto que esta se habría.

"_En las montañas la vida es pura felicidad_" cantaba aquel hombre que iba entrando y que al ver a la chica se sonrojo, tanto que parecía un tomate, nadie, nunca, lo había escuchado cantar y mucho menos esa canción tan estupida.

Una risa entre cortada salio de la aquella joven al escuchar el canto del caballero, por un momento aquel hombre se enfado, pero la sonrisa que lucia cada vez mas fuerte y hermosa, lo hizo cambiar de opinión al punto que ambos rieron.

Al cabo de un momento los dos se miraron serios volviendo en si.

Valla a que se debe esta visita tan inesperada.

Es que yo estaba…nada mas venia…y no vi a nadie…y pensé…-comentaba un poco desubicada la diosa y con la cara de vergüenza en su rostro.

Lo siento ya me retiro…

Tranquila, no hay de que preocuparse- contesto el mientras le cortaba el camino.

En cuanto a la diosa le perturbo un poco al notar que el joven no andaba camisa y se sonrojo. Y el caballero al notar tal acontecimiento, se sonrojo e inmediatamente buscó en el pequeño mueble una camisa sin manga que hacia lucir sus brazos y se la puso.

Disculpa yo soy el que no tiene modales…. Pasa….. o mejor dicho siéntate-le decía mientras le acomodaba una silla para ella.

Gracias seiya…

En ese momento el se paro en frente de ella y los dos se miraron nuevamente por un rato, pero esta vez el la miro detenidamente.

Realmente es una diosa se decía así mismo, pero a notar que era observado, se sonrojo nuevamente y voltio la mirada hacia la chimenea.

Y dime ya desayunaste-le pregunto mientras que se dirigió y sacó unos platos y otras cosas del mueble.

No aun no, pero no te molestes, desayunare mas tarde en el santuario-le respondió ella mientras lo miraba acomodar la meza y colocar los platos.

No, no hay ninguna molestia-contesto, mirándola a los ojos, entonces ella sonrió y el volvió a sonrojarse y nuevamente cambio la mirada a otra dirección.

Espérame un momento, ya regreso- mientras salía de la cabaña y se dirigía a un costado. Ahí se encontraba dentro de una pequeña galera, una cocina de leña hecha a mano en adobe, la cual encima una olla con leche tibia, en otra unas tortillas envueltas en hojas de plátano, como para darle mas sabor, cerca de ahí en una mesita bien envuelto y metido en una olla un gran trozo de queso bien fresco y también un galón de puro jugo de naranja natural.

Entonces colocó un comal en un de los fuegos de la cocina derramándole un poco de aceite vegetal, mientras regresaba adentro de la cabaña con muchas cosas.

Ahí ella lo esperaba muy alegre, esta vez no tuve problemas con el caballero Pegaso pensaba.

Aquí estoy otra vez atena –dijo el joven acercándose y poniendo sobre la mesa el galón de jugo de naranja, las tortillas, el queso y la leche tibia.

Te gustan los huevos fritos….?

Si claro-respondió mientras veía todo lo que había traído el joven.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar…

No, no estas en mi casa y eres mi visita, quédate aquí mientras traigo los huevos fritos-respondió mientras salía y se disponía a freír los huevos agregando un poco de cebollino y otros condimentos.

Adentro ella solo esperaba impaciente, ya eran como las siete y tenía mucha hambre a tal punto que podía oler los huevos fritos que preparaba el joven., pero no quería demostrarlo porque le daba vergüenza.

¡Listo…! huevos fritos para la mesa-decía el, quien se acercaba con el plato y lo ponía sobre la mesa y mostrándole una sonrisa preguntó…

¿Té o café?

Me gusta el té-contesto algo nerviosa, era su primer desayuno a solas con un caballero o mejor dicho con un hombre.

Que tonta – se decía en voz baja.

Perdona no te escuché-dijo seiya mientras tomaba la olla de la chimenea.

No, nada-contestó un poco sorprendida al ver que casi la escucha el joven.

El por su parte echó un poco de agua caliente de la olla en un pequeño pichel que tenia dentro unas especias.

Listo ahora si a desayunar…

Quiero decirte que no te creí capaz de preparar todo esto-comento chica impresionada al ver todo lo que había en la mesa, tras de ser bien guapo, sabía cocinar pensaba ella y sirviéndose de todo en un plato preguntó

¿Quien te enseño a hacer todo esto?

Pues veras… Marin fue la que me enseño y yo fui perfeccionando-respondió todo creído. Entonces ambos se miraron y rieron.

Al cabo de un rato y después de que terminaran el desayuno ella preguntó….

Todo estaba delicioso, pero de donde consigues todas estas cosas?

A unos pocos minutos de aquí, tengo unos cultivos en una pequeña granja oculta entre los árboles en donde tengo una vaca, dos cabras, unas gallinas y mi caballo…

Y bueno sin mucho molestarte quisiera saber a que debo la visita tan inesperada de una diosa en mí humilde cabaña?

La verdad es que vine a preguntarte si sabias algo sobre el caballero del cosmos que sentí ase un par de días.

Aaah, viniste a saber sobre ese caballero….

La diosa se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y quiso compensarlo con algunas palabras…

También vine a saber de ti.

Estoy preocupada porque llevas mucho tiempo sin ir al santuario y me doy cuenta de que estas dejando a un lado tus funciones como caballero.

Al parecer las palabras de la diosa no dieron resultado tanto que el joven siguió con el primer comentario.

Es por el que estas aquí…- susurró… y levantándose para recoger la mesa hablándole en tono muy serio dijo…

En realidad, me da mucha tristeza no poder ayudarte, el me visita de vez en cuando pero nunca me avisa si regresará.- contesto mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la mesa.

¿Te ayudo?-preguntó, al verlo un poco molesto

No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo.

Ella por su parte se levanto y se dirigió a la chimenea sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Como sabes soy atena y me preocupo por todos de la misma manera, así que quisiera saber porque no has vuelto al santuario a visitar a tus amigos y también porque has dejado tus funciones de caballero.

Ellos me han preguntado mucho por ti-comentó la joven…. realmente no dijo las cosas como eran, lo que pasaba era que su orgullo de mujer no la dejaba expresarse como una chica normal, si bien era cierto para ella nunca le a interesado el joven pero desde el momento en que llego a esa cabaña. Sintió algo diferente, era una amabilidad de hombre a mujer y no la amabilidad a la que siempre está acostumbrada por ser una diosa.

Por lo que sé, las cosas ahora están muy tranquilas, tu lo sabes no hay enemigos…

Atena.….si no me equivoco en el santuario hay muchos caballeros que pueden defenderte al igual que yo, no veo necesario estar en ese lugar

En cuanto a mis amigos yo decidiré cuando regresar, pero diles que no se preocupen que estaré muy pronto por ahí…

Entiendo…

Bueno creo que esta reunión término, si me disculpas atena, me retiro y no te molestes en regresar.

Aaah y gracias por mencionar lo anterior, tomaré tus palabras como un consejo visitaré a menudo a mis amigos…

Adiós….-dijo el joven quien salía de la cabaña.

Espera seiya tengo algo mas que decirte…dijo la chica que al percatar que el joven se alejaba se dispuso a seguirlo.

¿Dime?

En unos pocos días se realizara una velada para festejar la nueva era de paz que reina en el mundo, todos los caballeros están invitados…

¡Una velada…! ¿Y cuando será?

Aun no lo tenemos definido, pero no te preocupes yo vendré a avisarte.

Perfecto-respondió el mientras se acercaba al caballo de la diosa que estaba a unos metros. Entonces apoyo su cabeza al cuello del animal, mientras lo abrazaba con una mano y le acariciaba el estomago con la otra.

Que pasa seiya…

Tiene algo mi caballo…

No, el dice que está todo bien.

¿Y como sabes lo que dice mi caballo?

Estos animales son mis favoritos y puedo comunicarme con ellos.

No me digas-dijo saori en tono sarcástico y burlón.

Y a ver, cuéntame, que dice mi caballo, tiene alguna queja en mi contra.

¿En realidad quieres saberlo?

Es mi caballo y tengo el derecho.

Ok…-dijo el mientras se quedaba en silencio.

Dice que no le gusta que lo bañes, la comida que sea a medio día y que lo peines mas a menudo ya que le gustan las caricias de cepillo.

La pelimora al no sentirse convencida por lo que escuchaba, ya que cualquiera podría inventar esas cosas se burlo de lo que decía el caballero.

Espera falta mas-dijo el interrumpiendo la risa de la diosa.

Dice que se siente a gusto de ser tu caballo y que lo que dijo el jardinero esta mañana es cierto.

Saori al escuchar lo que dijo el joven se sorprendió…

Y que fue lo que dijo el sirviente que sea cierto?

Que te ves muy linda…. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso…

La diosa en ese momento se sonrojó tanto que no sabia donde meterse pero tratando de no perder la postura…

Gracias seiya-contesto la diosa aparentando tranquilidad.

Y como aprendiste a comunicarte con los caballos.

Son varios pasos…Quieres aprender el primero?

Si claro, por supuesto, me gustan los caballos y me agradaría poder comunicarme con ellos.

Acércate…

Ella un poco nerviosa preguntó…

Que tengo que hacer dime?

Tranquila…

Seiya tomó su mano para que acariciara al caballo y a la vez le explicaba algunas cosas.

Saori no escuchaba lo que el caballero decía, simplemente lo observaba con la miraba perdida por la conmoción o quizás alguna otra cosa.

Entonces que te parece?

Si esta bien- respondió sin saber a que le preguntaba..

Perfecto subiré yo primero.

Dame la mano te ayudaré a subir

Espera…… pretendes que los dos andemos en mi caballo.

Acabas de decirme que estaba bien.

Y en donde supones que yo iré-pregunto ella un poco nerviosa por la situación.

Bueno hay dos opciones, puedes ir adelante o atrás de mi-contesto el muy tranquilo.

Ella por su parte se quedo un momento en silencio, volviendo a ver para todos lados como indecisa de la situación….Descuida, no le diré a nadie de esto, confía en mi le decía el mientras le extendía la mano.

No se si realmente esto sea correcto para una diosa-decía ella muy apenada por lo que le decía al caballero.

Entonces olvídate por un momento de lo que eres y se una chica normal-respondió el caballero muy suavemente.

Ella le sonrió y le extendió la mano para que el la ayudara a subir.

Ahora si, andando-dijo el.

En el camino el la llevo por un sendero que ella no conocía, pero eso no le importaba…podía sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, sus brazos que pasaban entre los suyos para llevar la dirección del pura sangre y que además la sujetaban por entre los lados de la cintura y parte de su pecho tanto que la hacia sentir segura del momento.

El por su parte la llevaba en frente… Podía sentir su delicada figura….

Su mente se perdía en lo infinito al sentir los hilos de su cabello bailar por casi todo su cuerpo por la ligera cabalgata…. Pero había algo que lo volvía loco y no podía soportarlo, era su perfume que olía como a rosas que daban un toque de amor y pasión a la vez.

También había otra fragancia que percibía era como un aceite de margaritas que despertaban un encanto de frescura y pureza…

Mientras pasaban por un camino que era cubierto por árboles de almendro que juntaban sus grandes ramas con los árboles del frente dando una apariencia de túnel natural.

Seiya que es este lugar...?

Es un atajo para llegar a inicio del sendero de los olivos…

Cuando quieras puedes venir por aquí y llegaras más rápido que por el camino que tú conoces….

Al final del túnel se toparon de frente unos arbustos, en cuanto la diosa de dio cuenta de que el caballero no hacia ninguna desviación se incomodo y trato de agarrar las riendas del caballo, pero el joven no se lo permitió sujetando con mas fuerza las riendas.

La diosa al ver lo que sucedía simplemente cerró los ojos sintiendo unos ligeros roses de los arbustos encontrándose nuevamente con el sendero que la llevaba hasta el santuario, ahí seiya detuvo al caballo y le dio un ligero beso debajo de la oreja y bajándose rápidamente para que la diosa no tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar de mala forma en su contra.

Seiya……….!-dijo un poco molesta.

Adiós princesa…- le dijo el mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Adiós seiya…- respondió ella mientras lo veía alejarse por entre los arbustos, ya un poco mas tranquila por lo sucedido.

------------------------*-----------------------

Eran poco menos del medio día en el santuario y la diosa Artemisa se encontraba planeando a solas las actividades para la ceremonia en la sala de descanso.

En ese momento escucha que alguien toca la puerta…

Adelante………!

Disculpe su alteza, le informo que ya regresó su hermana la diosa atena.

En hora buena,…En donde se encuentra?

Ella esta en su recamara.

Muchas gracias Esther, puedes retirarte.

Con su permiso su alteza

-----------------------*-------------------------

Mientras tanto en la recamara de saori…

Ella se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama, la cual tenía una sabana blanca de bordes color lila, también habían dos grandes almohadones de los cuales uno lo estaba usando para apoyarlo contra su pecho, abrasándolo mientras pensaba en seiya…..

Si mas no recuerda antes de aquel día en el lago, tenia casi diez meses de no verlo y el tiempo que estuvo antes en el santuario como caballero no habló ni una sola vez con el y pocas veces lo veía pasar de lejos.

El tiene razón se decía ella misma, ya no hay problemas y no tiene porque preocuparse para el soy solo una diosa y nada mas.

Además aunque hubiera algo no se podría porque yo soy una diosa y el caballero……………

Pero que tonteras estoy pensando, tan solo he tratado con el dos días y ya estoy soñando y haciendo planes………….

Pero el también debe de sentir algo, de eso si estoy segura, pues aunque no me lo diga yo tengo el presentimiento.

Buenos días mi queridísima hermana.

¿Dónde as estado?-preguntó la rubia quien entró de repente y se acercó a saori.

Dando un paseo a caballo y ahora estoy muy cansada…

Si no es molestia, puedes retirarte hermana, quisiera dormir...

¡Vaya……..! Tal parece que la niñita, no viene con muy buenas pulgas.

No es eso Artemis, solo que estoy muy cansada.

Esta bien…… te dejo, iré a seguir con los preparativos para la evento.

Cuando quieras puedes ir a echarme una mano, en este momento acepto cualquier ayuda que sea.

Cualquier ayuda…?

Si claro por supuesto hermana…

Ok…bueno…. Primero que nada….La fiesta que sea el domingo, invita a todos los caballeros dorados.

También invita a los cuatro caballeros de bronce Shun, Hyoga Shiryu Ikki, les debo mucho a ellos.

Pero atena eso sería dentro de seis días….

¡Ahhh…! Invita también aquel otro caballero de bronce.

Pegaso… creo que se llamaba.

Fuera lo que fuera también el colaboró en las batallas y seria muy irrespetuoso no invitarlo.

Y bueno creo que ya esta bien por hoy…ahora quiero descansar.

Wau muchísimas gracias hermana, tu si que sabes como ayudar.-respondió con ironía la rubia.

Pero bien… te dejo sola…

Gracias hermana.

Al quedarse sola, nuevamente pensó en el…

-------------------------*---------------------------

Mas tarde y lejos de ese lugar en el pequeño muelle del lago…

Shina había llegado de entrenar a las otras amazonas…

¡Sigues entrenando como de costumbre…!

Lo que no me explico es porque tanto afán de entrenar…

Seiya….! ¿Me estas escuchando?. Me molesta que dediques tanto tiempo en tus entrenamientos y yo que soy tu novia, si acaso, pasas algunas noches conmigo.

¡PERO RESPONDE SEIYA! ¿Es que no piensas hablar?

Shina, sabes que no me gusta ser interrumpido en mi entrenamiento, además ya habíamos hablado sobre ese asunto.

Desde un principio dejamos claras las cosas, tu aceptarías que yo siguiera mis entrenamientos y el tiempo restante lo pasaría contigo, no se porque bienes con esto ahora.

Lo siento Seiya…. Lo que sucede es que a veces quisiera pasar mas tiempo contigo…

A mi también me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo, pero como caballero mi deber es seguir los entrenamientos para no perder mis fuerzas.

Ya veo seiya…tienes mucha razón al respecto….

La verdad no es que no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

No Shina espera….

No malinterpretes las cosas, no he dicho que te vayas…

Escucha…….tu me gustas mucho….y los mejores momentos en este lugar los he pasado contigo…

Shina…yooo….te tengo mucho aprecio…y quisiera pedirte…que……..

¡Que Seiya dime…!

Quiero pedirte….mejor dicho…quisiera preguntarte….

¡Pero dime Seiya…Dime….!

¿Quieres acompañarme a la celebración del santuario…..?

Y por eso ocupabas tanto rodeo seiya…! Si claro que te acompaño…

También quisiera preguntarte si estas de acuerdo en venir unos días aquí conmigo…

Esta vez, nada de entrenamientos… que te parece.

¡Claro que si…! Me encantaría, nada mas tendría que dejar a una de las chicas a cargo y eso es todo.

Entonces dime que día bienes para estar preparado…

Aun no lo sé, pero será los mas pronto posible……. Yo te aviso…

De acuerdo…

¿Dime una cosa mas shina…te vas a quedar hoy o bienes mañana…?

Me quedaré hoy, pero me iré mañana, tengo unos asuntos que dejar listos en el campamento de las amazonas.

De acuerdo….esta bien…

Ase un poco de calor, voy a refrescarme…

¿No quieres refrescarte tú también…?

No seiya estoy cansada…

Pues si estas cansada el agua te hará bien para que te relajes un poco…

¿Tu crees seiya?....

¡Bueno…! No estoy seguro de eso…

Pero de algo si lo estoy…Estaremos mejor si los dos entramos al agua…

Alegremente ella lo miró y se dispuso a quitarse toda la ropa, el ya se encontraba desnudo, se la quitó mientras le hablaba a la joven.

Luego al estar los dos juntos en el agua, ella estaba sujeta a su espalda, mientras que el nadaba suavemente, aquello era un acto amor puro, o al menos así parecía.

Se miraban como una pareja de enamorados. El le decía algo y ella reía, ella le hablaba al oído y el se sorprendía. Pronto ella lo abrazo por el cuello quedando de frente y mirándose el uno con el otro iniciaron el acto con un largo beso apasionado……

Te amo shina……

Yo también te amo seiya….

--------------------------*---------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos días desde que Shina decidió quedarse un tiempo en la cabaña de Seiya.

Ella se sentía muy a gusto con lo que hacia, pero al joven caballero lo distraía una nostalgia, era algo que le hacia sentirse intranquilo; pero no sabia que era, talvez el tener a shina lo asía sentirse así, O talvez el tener a la mujer equivocada…

_¡Dios, como es posible!…..Solo han pasado dos días y ya siento la necesidad de volver a ver a Saori… _

_¡Pero como es que este pensando así!…. Shina es una mujer agradable para mí y no solo eso, es la única que a estado conmigo todo este tiempo…_

_¡Piensas herirle el corazón de esa manera…!_

"_El corazón….el corazón…quien en esta tierra tiene poder sobre su propio corazón… "_

_Realmente no entiendo….esto tengo que decírselo a Shina……_

_!A SHINA…! Estas loco, como pretendes decirle a Shina que estas pensando en otra mujer…._

_Pero tengo que decírselo…. _

_Okey…. ¡Mírala!... esta ahí, enfrente tuyo, acomodando tu cama…ve y dile…no seiya esta vez la batalla es diferente….en esta batalla no importa que tan fuerte eres y ni que tan valiente te creas......_

_Sabes algo seiya… ...si, es cierto… tienes que decírselo…..pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo… ¡o qué..! Piensas quitarle el momento de felicidad a Shina…?_

_Shina…shina….su mirada tan tierna….su cuerpo…esas caderas…su cintura…no hay otra igual…y su fuego a la hora de hacer el amor…como si todas las veces fueran la primera….y a la vez ultima…realmente no se en que pensaba…tengo a la mujer mas hermosa aquí con migo….solo para mí…nadie nunca la a tocado…y tampoco se a dejado tocar por nadie…_

_Inclusive el mismo MILO no pudo conquistarla….solo yo…solo yo pude…claro tenia toda la facilidad para hacerlo…_

_Quien no estaría contento de tener a una diosa como shina para satisfacerse de todos sus deseos…y no solo eso…de alguna manera ella a logrado conquistar partes de mi que serian imborrables…._

_Saori…!...saori…! ¿… SAORI….?...._

_Que tiene saori que no tenga shina?.....o mejor dicho…que le falta a saori para ser como shina?......_

_¡Bueno!....ese no es mi problema…_

_Pero tienes que ser sincero con tigo mismo seiya…y es mejor que estés lejos de saori porque si no, las cosas se pueden complicar…_

_Muy cierto…es mejor que le ande lejos a esa chica, sino voy a acabar haciendo una locura…_

_¡Listo…!... ¡Ya esta!... ¡no me le acercare y así se me quitará esta pena que llevo…_

¡ Seiya…Seiya…SEIYA…!

¡Ah…¡ …que paso…?

Seiya te quedaste en silencio…

Es que pensaba unas cosas… pero no es nada malo….

Sabes algo shina, ase tiempo que no visito a mi hermana…tampoco a Shiryu y a los otros….

¡Aaaa! de eso era lo que pensabas seiya….

¡…Si exacto..!….Iré al pueblo a ver a mi hermana y de paso iré a ver a los chicos…

¿Quieres ir conmigo?...

No seiya me quedare aquí, quiero descansar un poco…

¡Ok! regresaré por la tarde…

De acuerdo seiya…aquí te espero.… No vallas a quedarte…

No te preocupes…voy a regresar… ¿No tienes miedo de quedarte sola?

¡Oh! seiya por favor…recuerda que también soy un caballero y se defenderme.

Ja ja ja solo bromeaba…

Adiós Shina…

Hasta pronto Seiya….

-----------------------------*---------------------------------

Mas tarde y lejos de ese lugar…en los jardines del santuario…

Se encontraba Hyoga bajo un árbol de oliva muy tranquilo…

En eso escucha alguien acercarse…

¡Hola Hyoga…!

Como va todo….?

¡…Muy tranquilo Shiryu…!

¿Nada de seiya aun…?

No aun no…tal parece que seiya es el único que no esta viviendo esta vida tan aburrida.

Si, es cierto…¡…pero cuando vendrá…..!

¡¡¡¡Hablaban de alguien muchachos!!!!-dijo un joven que apareció de la nada.

¡Seiya!-dijeron ambos….

Seiya, viejo amigo que te habías hecho….-dijo shiryu quien se acercó, para estrecharle la mano….Hyoga también se levanto para saludarle…

Ja ja bueno ya estoy aquí…. ¡y como va todo amigos….!

Todo bien…muy tranquilo seiya… ¿y tu?-preguntó shiryu

Todo esta muy tranquilo…vine a ver a mi hermana y de paso vine a visitarlos…

¿Y donde están Ikki y Shun ?

Le pidieron permiso a Atena para ir a la isla de Andrómeda….Shun quería ver a June y Ikki decidió acompañarlo…

Ja, que aguafiestas Ikki….

Lo mismo le dije yo y el muy obstinado la quería emprender con migo-dijo Hyoga. Jajajjajaja-todos rieron…

Por suerte Shun lo tranquilizo, si no fuera tenido que congelarlo para que se sosegara….

Jajjajaja-todos rieron nuevamente…

Buenos amigos, me tengo que ir, pero vendré muy pronto….

Disculpa Seiya….pero bienes llegando y ya te vas…? Que clase de amigo eres ahora?-dijo Shiryu.

Además…ni siquiera as preguntado por Atena….? Cosa, que no es común viniendo de ti….-dijo Hyoga

¡Tienen razón… es cierto….! Lo siento muchachos….les contare unas cosas pero va a ser rápido….luego vendré con mas tiempo y calma…

Escuchen…. después que salí del santuario……………..

------------------------*---------------------------

Cerca de ese lugar, en el santuario……

TILIN- TILIN…Mando a llamar Atena - pregunto la sirvienta…

Ya tienes lo que te pedí Esther….?

Si princesa Atena…la lista de las cosas para el evento según lo acordado con la diosa Artimes quedó lista en la mañana…

¡Perfecto!... ¡tráemela! Y dile a Marin que se prepare para que me acompañe al pueblo…veré que puedo conseguir para ir adelantando…

Como usted ordene princesa Atena.

Esther….ya sabes que no tienes porque decirme Atena…tu puedes decirme Saori…

Como usted diga señorita Saori….y gracias por su confianza…

Vez,.. Así esta mejor….

Por supuesto señorita Saori….con su permiso me retiro, iré a avisarle a Marin…

-----------------------*------------------------

Nuevamente en los jardines……

Así que esa es la razón por la que no as vuelto por aquí seiya-dijo Hyoga con mirada maliciosa…Seiya quien no sabia donde meterse estaba mas rojo que un tomate….

No la verdad es que he estado entrenando muy duro-respondió seiya quien seguía nervioso.

¡Si claro!…con esos entrenamientos tan duros me supongo si, seiya…..pero que bien escondido te lo traías-dijo Hyoga

Bueno ni mas que hablar, por lo menos la estas pasando bien con Shina, yo hace tiempo que quiero ver a Shunrei, pero no e tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo….-dijo Shiryu con la mirada triste…

¡Bueno Shiryu y que esperas para ir a visitarla!-dijo seiya.

¿Por que lo dices de esa forma seiya?

¡Si explícanos seiya!…es que acaso tenemos otra opción, mas que estar aquí-dijo Hyoga

Bien,… escuchen….como ustedes saben….hace mucho que acabaron las batallas….nosotros…. estuvimos en todos esos enfrentamientos….¿verdad?

Sigue Seiya, aun no entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso-contesto Hyoga.

Muchachos….creo que…es hora….de….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Deque Seiya, habla!!!!!!!!!-dijeron ambos con gran impaciencia….

Es hora de que ustedes se den su tiempo….tienen que hablar con Saori…..ella lo entenderá…….y les dará la razón….

Tienes mucha razón Seiya…no lo había pensado de esa manera-dijo Hyoga.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo…. Y también creo que Saori nos dará la razón-dijo Shiryu.

Y tu seiya?.... que harás?....

Si seiya, que harás tu?...-preguntó también Hyoga.

No hay mucho que decir, solo espero que mi relación con Shina continué,… así que me quedare aquí en Grecia….

Que bien Seiya….espero que tu relación con Shina continué y mejore aun más….-dijo Shiryu.

Bien, amigos….es hora de irme….pero vendré mas seguido……

Hasta pronto seiya……-dijeron ambos mientras estrechaban la mano del joven

Hasta pronto muchachos……y saluden a Saori de mi parte……

----------------------------*--------------------------

Mas tarde….en el pueblo….Seiya se encontraba en casa de Seika…Y asía ratos, que tenían una larga charla

¿Y que piensan hacer Seiya?.....

No lo sé Seika…..he pensando alejarme de ella para no seguir con esto….

Pero Seiya….esa no es la manera correcto de salir de ese problema….

Seria injusto para Shina, que estuvieras con ella sin amarla….y también seria injusto para ti, sacrificarte de esa manera Seiya……

Ya lo sé…..pero es que aun no estoy seguro….

¿Seguro de que seiya?.......

¿Dime….es correcto que un caballero ande con una diosa?

Seiya deja de pensar como caballero…y piensa como un hombre normal….

Aquí el problema es, que te estas engañando tu mismo y a los demás….

¿No entiendo que quieres decir hermana?

Seiya, tu ya no eres el mismo de antes…

¿Por que lo dices Seika?

No se que sucede contigo, pero si mas no recuerdo, cuando eras pequeño fuiste muy decidido con tus ideales y no cesabas de luchar hasta conseguir lo que querías……

Pero ahora veo a un seiya muy indeciso de lo que quiere…

Creo que el problema eres tu mismo…y la solución esta en ti…

Tienes razón hermana…gracias….gracias por escucharme y gracias por ser tan buena con mingo….

No tienes porque agradecer, eres mi único hermano y para mi sigues siendo el niño pequeño que se dormía en mis hombros cuando regresábamos de jugar en las tardes.

Ja…aun lo recuerdas?

¡Claro…! Todo el tiempo Seiya…

Y bien, creo que ya me tengo que ir….pero volveré pronto hermana…

No tardes mucho en regresar, aun hay muchas cosas de que hablar……

De acuerdo… Hasta pronto Seika

Adiós Seiya…

-------------------------*--------------------------

Unas horas pasaron…y aun Seiya se encontraba en el pueblo, al joven se le habían agotado unas cosillas en la despensa y tenia que comprarlas…

Muy cerca de ahí a unas dos cuadras Marin y Saori…

¿Que nos ase falta Marin…?

El Jengibre Atena…pero eso solo lo venden en la pequeña verdulería que esta a dos cuadras de aquí…

Tenemos mucha carga…. quédate tu aquí y yo iré, enseguida vuelvo…

Como usted ordena atena…

Bien…enseguida regreso…

-------------------------*------------------------

En la verdulería….una viejecita era la que atendía en aquel pequeño negocio….

Disculpe señora….¿tiene Jengibre?

Claro que si jovencita… espere un momento por favor… es que, ¡vieras!... que se me a vendido muchísimo en estos días…

Un joven que siempre viene a comprar, paso antes que tú…….. Le dije que tenía unas cajas en la bodega y se ofreció a traerlas para que yo no me maltratara…

En un momento debe de venir….

No se preocupe, yo espero…-de repente una puerta de un costado se abrió…..

¡Listo!… ¿A donde le pongo estas cajas, doña Laria?

En ese rincón, seiya…y muchas, gracias por tu ayuda…

No hay porque agradecer….

¿Seiya?.....

¡Saori!.......….¿que haces en el pueblo?...

Comprando unas cosas para el evento…. ¡será el domingo!....

Ahí estaré entonces…

Perfecto…te voy a esperar seiya….

Bien….y dime saori…. ¿andas sola en el pueblo?.....

No….marin viene con migo, pero ella me esta esperando a dos cuadras de aquí….

¡Que bueno!... voy contigo entonces, quiero saludar a marin….

Vamos, entonces….

------------------------*---------------------

Aunque para muchos fuera imposible creerlo, el tiempo para cruzar las dos cuadras se hizo eterno, al punto que marin decidió, pasar a tomar un refrigerio en un restaurante que había enfrente de donde ella esperaba a la princesa.

Volviendo con la pareja, el joven caballero, parecía olvidar por completo sus planes de alejarse de la diosa, al punto de interrogarla en lo personal…

Y dime saori, que harás después de todo esto?

Bueno…no puedo salirme del todo…me mantendré muy informada con Ilda y con el que deje a cargo en el santuario…

¿Nombraras un encargado?...

¡Si seiya….!... ¡nombraré un patriarca!

Este me será de gran ayuda para mantenerme informada… Así, tendré tiempo para mi vida personal…

Jamás pensé que una diosa tuviera vida personal…

¡¡¡¡¡Por si no lo sabes seiya, soy un ser humano igual que tú, también tengo mis sueños… como casarme y formar familia…!!!!

¡Disculpa saori, no fue mi intención ofenderte…! Me alegra mucho que esos sean tus deseos…

¿Y quien es el afortunado…?-dijo el joven con la mirada intrigante…

No te lo diré seiya…-respondió la diosa entre risas…

La verdad es que no estoy comprometida con nadie…aunque hay un hombre que me tiene muy intrigada….pero no te voy a decir quien….

Esta bien…perfecto…………..aunqueeee…..voy a ser sincero contigo saori….

Me muero de ganas por saber quien es ese chico que tu dices…

¡¡¡¡SEIYA!!!!.....dijo la diosa muy impresionada por lo que escucho decir del joven…

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad…?

SI…. Respóndeme… ¿porque tanto interés seiya?

No quería decírtelo pero mi amigo pregunto por ti……. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel gran cosmos la otras vez?....

Si lo recuerdo….

Bueno… es el….

Salúdalo de mi parte…

Lo haré….

Y tu seiya…que piensas hacer después de todo esto….

¡Bueno! En eso estoy….

¿Y precisamente en que estas…?

Veras…. Quiero dejar esto de las armaduras…y dedicarme a mi vida….pero solo el destino dirá cuando es el momento……

Escucha seiya… yo planeo regresar a Japón…y necesitare ayuda con la fundación…porque no te vas conmigo para que me ayudes…. Seria una buena forma para que reinicies tu vida…allá puedes iniciar tus estudios…y buscar una pareja…

Me parece buena la idea…pero lo pensaré un poco…

Piénsalo…la propuesta queda disponible para ti……

De acuerdo…

Creo que se me hace tarde…. Y marin debe de estar esperando….

Salúdala de mi parte saori….

Esta bien seiya….

Hasta pronto saori….-El joven le extendió la mano, pero la joven lo abrazo con fuerza….al principio el caballero se asusto, ya que la vez anterior la pelimorada no le había correspondido de una manera como el quería. Esta vez el trato fue mas gusto…

Ese aroma otra vez, no podía olvidar el olor a rosas que desataba amor y pasión, su pelo…

Adiós seiya…

------------------------*-----------------------

Al regresar a la cabaña el caballero Pegaso encontró sobre la mesa una nota, al parecer de Shina…y decía así……

Mi amor disculpa….una de las amazonas vino,

Hay unos problemas en el campamento…

Decidí ir…no te preocupes….

Regresaré lo más pronto posible, para estar a tu lado…

Shina…

¡Oh shina….! Tu siempre tan preocupada por tus amazonas….

¡…Ni modo…! ¡Aquí esperaré…!

-------------------------*--------------------------

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 de la tarde del día siguiente, pero el clima de aquel lugar lo asía parecer casi de noche. Con un cielo completamente oscuro con nubes cargadas de agua listas para descargar aquel gran aguacero… Y aunque el viento no pegaba tan fuerte, se sentía una ligera corriente de aire fría… En el santuario se encontraban tomando una taza de té las diosas en la alcoba de la rubia…. Hacia rato que mantenía una incomoda conversación, en la cual no se ponían de acuerdo.

¡Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Atena…! Tu eres una diosa….la diosa de la tierra…. y debes comportarte como tal….esta bien que quieras mucho a estos humanos….pero no debes de involucrarte con ellos…¿si es eso a lo que te refieres….?

¡No me refiero precisamente a eso Artemis!....

¡Lo que sucede es que……! Es….…

¿Dime?... ¿habla…?

¡No estoy de acuerdo con que mi futuro esposo sea escogido por nuestro padre! El dios del Olimpo.

¡¡¡¡¡ POR LOS DIOSES ATENA!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡HASTA CUANDO TE VA QUEDAR CLARO QUE ESAS DECISIONES SON DE NUESTRO PADRE Y QUE TU TIENES QUE ACATAR ESAS DECICIONES!!!!!!

¡Sabes algo…!

Aquí en la tierra aprendí...

JA JA JA JA te recuerdo hermanita que no hay nada en lo absoluto que se pueda aprender de los humanos….

Aprendí que uno escoge a la pareja que ama…y la escoge por amor….

¿Amor? ¿Y que es amor Atena?

Amor es lo que yo siento y hago por los seres humamos….pero hay un amor mas profundo que solo puede sentirse por una persona….y esa es la persona con quien decides quedarte por el resto de tus días aquí en la tierra.

¡JA JA JA JA! ATENA…… Todo eso se escucha muy lindo….pero no es lo que yo pienso….

JA JA JA me gustaría saber que estará pensando nuestro padre el dios Zeus, sobre de esto que dices….

A mi también me gustaría saber…. ¡pero mejor no!

¿Y eso por que Atena?

¡Porque me importa un bledo lo que piense mi padre y muchos menos lo que tu pienses Artemis!.

¡¡¡¡¡ATENA!!!!!!

¡Me retiro hermana….Adiós!......

¡Espera Atena!.......

¡Si hermana….!

Antes que te vallas quiero que sepas que nuestro padre tiene el poder y la fuerza para obligarte a que hagas lo que el quiere….así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que desees….

De acuerdo hermana…..Pero….eso lo veremos…

¡Adiós Artemis….!

¡Adiós Atena…!

--------------------/----------------

Unas lagrimas de ira y la vez de tristeza, recorrían las mejillas de joven que se había dispuesto salir a cabalgar sin rumbo….¡quizás a buscar alguien!…..¡Seiya! ¡Murmuro la joven!....¡ acaso esa era la única persona que la entendía, o talvez porque esa persona era la única que la hacia sentirse como una chica normal….

La nostalgia sucumbía en el alma de Saori…. era algo mas que un sacrilegio para ella el solo pensar que el resto de su vida lo fuera a pasar junto a un ser que ni siquiera conoce y lo que era peor…no lo amaría…

El silencio era cortado por el galope del caballo hasta que el cielo decidió darle rienda suelta a las nubes para que soltaran la lluvia….

Aquello era un gran aguacero y de repente se le unieron rayos y truenos convirtiéndose en una fuerte tormenta.

Poco le importaba a Saori lo que sucedía, la joven estaba tan triste que no percataba que su caballo estaba asustado.

¡¡¡¡De repente!!!! Un "RAYO" cayo sobre la copa de un árbol muy cerca por donde pasaba la joven y tan grande fue el estruendo que el caballo relincho, brincando con sus patas delanteras arrojando a la chica al suelo.

Lo último que alcanzo ver Saori fue su caballo alejándose por entre los árboles y en ese momento se desmayo….

-------------------/------------------

Mas tarde…………

Era de noche…hacia mucho frió, pero había dejado de llover, ahora el cielo estaba completamente despejado lleno de estrellas…El lago, en algunas partes estaba cubierto de bruma, dentro, en la cabaña, el clima no tan diferente, ya que las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido por la falta de leña fresca para darle mas animo al fuego… y era de esperarlo, el joven caballero se había olvidado de su guardia quedándose dormido en una silla junto a la cama en donde permanecía dormida la joven…

Una pequeña corriente de aire, se introdujo por la ventana llegando hasta el rostro de la princesa, haciendo que esta se estremeciera, al punto que abrió los ojos y siendo el cielo estrellado lo primero vio….

¡Que hermosas…! –susurro la diosa quien se encontraba entre una sabana de pieles…

Pero después de un momento la diosa recordó lo ultimo sucedido y entonces volteo la mirada para identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero estaba algo oscuro, apenas alcazaba a diferenciar una figura postrada en una silla cerca de ella….pero aun no era posible saber ni quien ni donde estaba….así que se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero noto algo mas importante….¡¡¡¡ESTABA DESNUDA….!!!!!!.......

¡Valla…! Ya despertaste…me tenias preocupado…

Esa voz….¡¡¡¡Seiya …!!!!!

¿Como te sientes Saori?

Que sucedió….? – pregunto la diosa un poco incomoda….

Te encontré desmayada en el bosque…como llovía demasiado decidí traerte aquí…

¿Y porque aquí?… ¿por que no me llevaste al santuario…? Porque me quitaste la…..

Esta más cerca la cabaña que el santuario, desde donde te encontré….-dijo Seiya interrumpiendo a la diosa, pero al mirarla un poco seria le dijo.

Disculpa…..pero es que estabas temblando tanto con esa ropa, que decidí quitártela y ponerla a secar…

¿Pero Seiya no te das cuenta lo hiciste?......

Saori…confía en mi…no he hecho nada malo… y no lo haría nunca….-dijo Seiya quien en ese momento se levanto para echarle leña al fuego. De repente las llamas se encendieron, iluminando toda la cabaña y brindando una temperatura mas calida…

Confió en ti Seiya… pero me siento algo incomoda….

Saori…yo también me sentí algo incomodo…pero si no lo hacía te podría haber ocurrido algo peor….

Lo se… tu tienes la obligación de protegerme…porque soy Atena verdad?...(_Seiya al escuchar lo que decía la diosa, se acerco, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le dijo suavemente….)_

Saori….fueras o no fueras Atena…no dejaría que algo o alguien te hiciera daño……¿entiendes?...

La diosa sonrió y aparto su mirada de la de el, Asia la chimenea…y regresando de nuevo a mirarlo le dijo…

Y dime Seiya…..teeeee….….¿te gusto lo que viste?

La verdad es que no me atreví a mirarte…nunca lo haría…

Y porque Seiya? ¿Dime?...

Porque no voy a hacer algo, que no desees……-respondió Seiya mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero Saori le sujeto la mano…

Seiya espera…

En ese momento Seiya se sentó y la diosa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos se quito la sabana de encima dejando al descubierto toda su figura…

Saori no tienes porque….

Si quiero Seiya….-dijo la diosa interrumpiendo al caballero y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios….un momento de silencio aconteció, después de aquel beso….dudas…preguntas…mucho de que hablar…pero ambos sabían que ese no era el momento para platicas….si no para unir sus cuerpos un acto mas que natural para cualquier pareja que siempre se a amado….

_Lo siento…junto a mi…que calido y seguro se siente a la vez…ligeramente pasa su mano por entre mi cabello, luego me acaricia el rostro…en ese momento una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios…. Ahora desliza su mano sobre me brazo hasta llegar a mi mano…primero… me la toma con delicadeza…y luego la presiona un poco…pero no tanto como para doler… No sabia lo hermosa eres-me dijo el…._

_En ese momento extendió su mano hasta la punta de mis pies deslizando suave y detenidamente sus manos hasta llegar a mis senos, luego se acerco y me beso….¡Dios!…que besos mas apasionados….despiertan en mi sensaciones que me vuelven loca…pero también no para de decirme cosas muy lindas….que me hacen sentir bien….……. _

_¿Realmente me…...? ¿Será cierto lo…que…?...._

_¡Bueno eso ya no me importa…!.....Empieza a besar mi cuello, baja lentamente hasta mi senos…entonces con mis manos le sujeto la cara y el me ve con una mirada algo asustado….¡Te Amo! Le dije….entonces el sonrió y nos besamos….después de aquí, el ambiente se torna mas apasionado…nuestros cuerpos se juntan y forman uno solo…_

_Que pasión……que fuego……ahora ya lo entendí todo……si……amo a seiya…_

_Y porque negarme a el…? Porque negar mi amor…si lo amo…?...¡¡¡¡¡¡………!!!!_

Quiero ser tuya para siempre Seiya….te amo….¡¡¡¡¡…..!!!!...

_No sabía que fuera tan hermosa…que piel mas delicada……es una diosa…_

_Que deseo más inmenso…mi cuerpo revienta de ganas por hacerla mía… _

_Hay… una mujer hermosa…La más primorosa, de ojitos bellos, de piel gitana._

_Es, es una hechicera, que domina al hombre con sus danzares y con las caderas…_

_No, no se sabe donde….de dónde ha salido y a dónde ha ido; ella es un misterio_

_Se, mueve con cadencia, con la inocencia de una princesa que nadie toca…_

_¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos…¡Ay! Qué bonita boca…Es una hechicera….Una seductora…_

_Ven, déjame estrecharte…Deja desnudarte bajo la luna….poquito a poco_

_Es, es una hechicera que domina al hombre con sus danzares con las caderas_

_Ay! Qué bonitos ojos….Ay! Qué bonita boca….Es una hechicera….Una seductora_

_Es una hechicera…Una seductora…._

_Ay! Qué bonitos ojos….Ay! Qué bonita boca…Ay! Soy su prisionero y me reviento en deseo…………_

_Que pasión…que fuego tiene… siento sus manos apretar mi espalda con fuerza y es como si me desgarrara el corazón y el alma, para apoderarse de mi…_

_Es una diosa sedienta de amor… de deseos… de pasión…sin duda alguna esto nunca lo he vivido…_

_No puedo hacer nada….mi alma…mi cuerpo…mi mente….mi corazón….todo me lo esta quitando… y… ahora, le pertenece a ella…_

Yo también te amo Saori……

---------------------------*--------------------------

Notas: Bueno aquí les dejo la tercera parte de esta historia, un poco tarde pero aquí esta, espero les guste esta parte de la historia…

Esperen el cuarto capitulo…va estar mejor…

Me complacería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios de cualquier tipo ya sea críticas o felicitaciones.

Ya saben todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de kurumada.


	4. Chapter 4

**En la cabaña del lago**

Era la mañana del día siguiente, el sol brillaba como nunca antes, los árboles daban una fresca sombra a la cabaña, las aguas cristalinas del lago brillaban con los rayos del sol.

En la cabaña….se encontraba aun dormido en el joven de cabello alborotado.

Saori…?

Acaso había sido otro sueño lo vivido la noche anterior?-Se preguntaba algo aturdido al levantarse…

Una pequeña prensa color lila junto a el, le hizo ver que lo anterior no fue simple imaginación…

Que noche…- pensó el joven, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y volvía a recostarse…

Un nuevo recuerdo lo hizo entrar de nuevo a la realidad.

¡SHINA….! ...

¡Que le diré Shina…!

Espera, espera, tengo que pensar bien lo que le voy a decir a Shina…

Que tienes que decirme Seiya...- pregunto la amazona, la cual iba llegando.

Shina escucha bien…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…es acerca nuestra relación…

Si seiya dime…? Contesto algo extraña por la situación del Pegaso.

Creo que nuestra relación….!- no había terminado de decir cuando se empezó a sentir un gran cosmos en las afueras de la cabaña… el joven no dudo en salir y a la vez shina lo seguía….

Quien eres ?- pregunto seiya..

Vengo a eliminarte por pecar contra ATENA, mi prometida…

¡Tu prometida!….jajaja eso lo quiero oír decir de Saori…

Seiya que rayos esta diciendo este caballero…?

Shina te prometo que te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora vete, no quiero que te lastimen…

Ok seiya, iré por ayuda…-dijo la amazona mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad dirigida quien sabe donde.

YA BASTA DE TANTA PALABRERIA….TE VOY A ELIMINAR INSECTO

¡Jah! Eso esta por verse…!VEN A MI PAGASO!...

-/-

* * *

**En la alcoba de la Reina Atena**

La diosa, que al parecer había sufrido un accidente, aun se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, con el dolor del alma había abandonado a su amado para regresar muy de madrugada y no ser sorprendida por su hermana.

En su sueño se encontraba caminando por un jardín lleno de hermosos tulipanes de todos los colores, mas adelante se observaba una figura que se iba acercando poco a poco…

!Atena!…-dijo la extraña voz.

¡Padre! –dijo la joven muy impresionada.-¿ a que debo el honor de tu visita…?

Atena…. Yo soy el único dios capaz de ver lo que hacen los dioses, porque soy el dios supremo….

Atena, desde tiempos inmemorables se ha prohibido que un dios se mezcle con un mortal… y tu…. !Cometiste una falta muy grave¡

¡Padre lo amo….!-respondió ella

¡YA BASTA ATENA!…. ¡no debes amar a un mortal…!

Lo amo y yo se que el también me ama….

Nadie se opondrá a eso… ""NI TU ZEUS""-menciono la chica muy segura de si misma, sabia que era algo grave, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todos los problemas que se vinieran.

¡ATENA!-hablo el dios con gran autoridad.

Si tengo que morir por el ¡moriré!...-interrumpió la diosa

¡BASTA!... Tú no morirás… ni el muchacho…

¿Y que harás?...pregunto la diosa con lagrimas en sus mejillas, esto no podía creerlo, como era posible, ahora después de tanto tiempo, ahora que estaba empezando a sentir la verdadera felicidad…

Escucha Atena… eres mi hija… ….nunca llevaste una enseñanza adecuada como diosa… soy en parte, culpable por tus errores…Creo que es el momento de que te cases…

¿CASARME? –pregunto la diosa, un sentimiento de nostalgia sucumbía en todo su ser…

-Pero padre yo amo a seiya!

No sigas con ese asunto….ya lo decidí….tengo cuatro pretendientes para ser tu futuro esposo…todos han pedido tu mano en matrimonio, pero aun no e decidido quien se casara contigo….

¡Atena! ¡Escucha bien!…. olvidaré este inconveniente que tienes con ese caballero… …pero ¡tu! tienes que cumplir tus deberes como diosa….

Te casaras con el pretendiente que yo elija….

¡Padre No!

¡NO DISCUTAS MAS! Por el momento terminó esta conversación, pero mas adelante te citaré para que vengas personalmente al olimpo… … …

Nuevamente en la alcoba, lo sucedido consterno tanto a la joven que la hizo brincar de repente, pero se dio cuenta que era nada mas que un sueño.

Al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior, entro nuevamente en calma….y sin ponerle importancia a la pesadilla…dedico el momento a pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido…

Era mas que un sueño, al fin, después de tantas batallas, llego la calma y mejor aun, ¡seiya! a su lado, era la chica mas afortunada del mundo, todo le pasaba por la mente, sin dudarlo se casaría con el, porque lo amaba, hasta mas no poder, era el comienzo de algo hermoso, lo que siempre había soñado.

¡Ya esta! ¡En la velada anunciare mi amor a seiya! -Se dijo a si misma la pelimorada.

¡SEIYA! –aquel nombre le trajo una fuerte preocupación a la diosa, rápidamente se levanto de la cama para dirigirse lo mas pronto posible al lago. Esta vez no iba ir sola, mientras se cambiaba, le había dado ordenes a la sirviente que le avisara a Shiryu para que la acompañara.

Al salir, la diosa se dirigió al establo, para tomar a uno de sus mas veloces caballos, ahí, ya la esperaba el caballero Shiryu, junto a el, Hyoga quien fue avisado por Shiryu.

Atena disculpa, pero tome la decisión de avisarle a Hyoga y les fuera avisado a Ikki y a Shun pero no los encontré, un oficial de la guardia dijo que los vio dirigirse al pueblo.

No hay porque disculparse, hay que darnos prisa,…rápido…! Síganme…

En el camino, la diosa agarro el atajo que su amado Seiya le había enseñado, esto les hizo ganar uno minutos más. Al llegar, Atena y sus dos caballeros encontraron tirado, casi sin vida al cuerpo del caballero pegago. La diosa al ver tal acontecimiento se hizo lanzada de su caballo a socorrer al joven y sin mas no poder soltó a llorar.

Estaba inconciente y su cuerpo lleno de graves heridas, Partes de la armadura de Pegaso se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar y la cabaña estaba completamente destruida.

Seiya respóndeme….-dijo saori mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían en el rostro del joven, junto ella, Hyoga y Shiryu buscaban indicios de la catástrofe sucedida en aquel lugar.

Quien fuera que le hizo esto a seiya lo va a pagar- dijo Shiryu.

Indudablemente la cosa que le hizo esto a un caballero tan fuerte como seiya es muy poderoso….

Seiya respóndeme.-volvió a decir saori.

Tranquila Atena… Seiya esta vivo, aunque no en muy buenas condiciones….-dijo Shiryu quien le daba ánimos a la Diosa al verla llorar por el caballero.

Necesitamos que alguien cuide bien de el para que se pueda explicar lo mas pronto posible lo sucedido.-dijo Hyoga.

Ayúdenme a levantarlo para llevarlo al santuario, yo cuidare de el

De acuerdo Atena….

-/-

* * *

Mas tarde en una de las salas del santuario…

Yo lo que digo es que si el enemigo fuera del santuario, fuera venido directamente hacia nosotros -dijo el fenix

Shiryu... Ikki tiene toda la razón, tal parece que el problema esta vez no es con el santuario….-menciono Hyoga.

Además, atena se encuentra bien….

Yo les diré lo que sucedió….-interrumpió shina…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Notas. Bien aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo de este fic, es un poco corto para lo que usualmente escribo, espero les guste, perdón por dejarlos esperar tanto, agradezco todos los comentarios, no soy de dejar las cosas a medio camino, a si que tengan por seguro que voy a terminar los fic.

Saludos..

GALAXIA2012


End file.
